


with you in the middle

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: where nayeon and jeongyeon just want mina's attention before she leaves for a week





	with you in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lildemonlili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/gifts).



> for one of the most precious people to exist in my life, happy birthday Lili~

“Mina.” Nayeon pokes her girlfriend once, twice, three times, incessant as she continues to prod. There’s a grumble from the person beside her and Nayeon rolls her eyes. She’s trying to get Mina’s attention but it’s having no effect on her – instead, bothering her other girlfriend. Nayeon sticks her head back to look at Jeongyeon, who’s attempting to snuggle against Mina’s neck. She huffs and resorts to tugging on Mina’s hand.

She’s sure that Mina is used to them both being clingy girlfriends, but having the two of them attach themselves to her while she attempts to knit is probably killing her deep inside. But what can she do? Mina is leaving for a camping trip with her college cohort, leaving Nayeon and Jeongyeon behind without her for the time since she’d gone to Japan, four years earlier. Really, no one could blame Nayeon for wanting a little bit of love from Mina. It seems like Jeongyeon shared the same sentiment as she rests her chin on Mina’s shoulder.

“Are you really going to be like this?” Jeongyeon mumbles, rubbing her nose against Mina’s neck.

“Jeong! You know that tickles.” Mina whines, attempting to push Jeongyeon’s head away.

“We’ve only been trying to get your attention...” Nayeon pauses. “For an hour.”

“You’re not going to be here for a whole week and you won’t give us attention before you go.” Jeongyeon is heading down the path of sulking now as she pushes off Mina to look at her in the eyes.

Nayeon tries to stifle a laugh, fully aware that Jeongyeon is succeeding at her attempt to break Mina’s resistance. And it’s working. Mina is gnawing at her bottom lip like she always does when she’s indecisive. Her grip on the soft red wool in her lap loosens too, knitting needles already forgotten.

“Can’t I just finish this? It’ll literally take me another ten minutes.” Mina points to the item she’s been busy knitting.

“You’ve been knitting things all year, you know. I’m not saying it’s bad – I love your beanies and your scarves and your sweaters but you need to take a break.” Jeongyeon points to the green beanie on her head and the light blue scarf around Nayeon’s neck.

“Also, we’re putting a timer. You said that exact same thing twenty minutes before!” Nayeon wags a finger at Mina. She kisses her forehead before moving to pull Jeongyeon away from her too.

“Hey, no!” Jeongyeon fights Nayeon to stay by Mina’s side with much difficulty. She fails, eventually. Nayeon bribes her with kisses and hugs and as much as she’d never want to admit it, Nayeon knows Jeongyeon’s love for affection overpowers everything else.

Their cuddling on their couch, watching some silly show on the television when their vision is blocked by Mina. Jeongyeon, who’s in Nayeon’s arms currently, smiles at her, knowing exactly what she wants. She slides out of Nayeon’s arms, letting Mina join her instead. Nayeon immediately peppers her face with kisses, even though Mina is whining through at least half of them. She reaches an arm out to Jeongyeon, pulling her too.

It feels awfully warm, too warm for the summer of Korea. They could be sharing a few tubs of their favourite ice cream or chilling at the pool – but there’s something about this moment right here that chases those thoughts away. There’s no place they’d rather be than right here, in each other’s embrace. It’s a searing type of heat, but it’s a warmth they welcome.

“I’m going to miss you guys.” Mina sighs when Jeongyeon traces circles on her waist.

“Uh-huh. I’m sure you’ll be missing our hugs and love.” Nayeon taps Mina’s nose.

“Just the fact that you always cook me food.” Mina attempts to shrug her words off nonchalantly.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon both gasp at her words, feeling betrayed. When had their girlfriend learnt how to be so savage?

“I guess you can make lunch on your own then, right?” Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow. Nayeon laughs at her attempt to act serious but quietens when she earns a glare. She sticks out her tongue and Jeongyeon; they both know they’ll still cook for her, no matter what.

“Then maybe I won’t give you the gifts I have for you.” Mina smirks when Jeongyeon’s teasing tone drops immediately.

“Hey, I never said anything. I can still get my gift, right?” Nayeon attempts to make a deal. It feels like she’s talking to the devil – a _beautiful_ and _sneaky_ devil.

Nayeon doesn’t get a response. Instead, Mina tugs on both of them. She looks at Mina as she wraps Jeongyeon’s arm around her waist, moving to snuggle against Nayeon’s neck. A hand encircles her own too – it’s Mina’s. Jeongyeon slips her hand through Nayeon’s.

They’re all connected. Tethered.

They’re perfect this way, their own way.

\--

Being the one on the end of the couch is always a problem. Nayeon can’t leave as easily as Jeongyeon. She’s squished between the loves of her life but she also wants to finish checking if Mina’s gotten everything ready for her camping trip. She shuffles to rest on her back, sighing softly as she stares at the ceiling.

Seven days without Mina. It’s hard to think about living without her for even a day, Nayeon can’t imagine what it would be like for the whole week. Mina is like their middle ground.

(no, that’s not why she sleeps in the middle)

It’s more like their actions revolve around Mina often because the two of them have a combined belief that taking care of her is the priority. If she’s happy, they’re happy.

To Nayeon, this also applies to Jeongyeon, but she’ll really never say it to her face because she knows she’ll be teased endlessly because of it. Being the eldest, she wants to be there for both of her girlfriends – but sometimes, they can be stubborn and decide that Nayeon needs to take a break. But what can she do when she loves them endlessly?

She shakes her head, looking over to her right to see that Jeongyeon is awake already, looking at Mina, who’s still fast asleep.

“Will we get through…” Jeongyeon sighs. It’s an honest question, Nayeon knows. They’re both worried about it.

There’s a sense of security that soothes them all when they’re together. And, when one of them aren’t there, it’s like a missing link.

“We will. It’s a week. We’ll probably be dying the first day though, at least.” Nayeon laughs. “I guess you can talk to a picture, or something, right?”

Jeongyeon squints at Nayeon at the mention of that memory. Nayeon loves how much she regrets sharing it with her every time, right when she brings it up.

Of course, it was amusing when Jeongyeon explicitly claimed that she missed Nayeon so much after a day, that she thought talking to a picture would help. A little bit creepy, a little bit cute – it’s completely Jeongyeon, regardless.

She’s about to be told off by Jeongyeon for bringing it up again when Mina stirs between them, waking up. Nayeon and Jeongyeon immediately coo over her despite her denial. She’s their baby. That’s also how they know she’s worrying about being on time, but there’s still an hour before she leaves.

Nayeon leans over to kiss her forehead just as Jeongyeon reaches over to her cheek. Mina leans for another kiss from both of them and they laugh as they place a kiss on her lips gently, taking turns.

“Your kisses are going to make me forget about your presents.” Mina groans as she Nayeon nips at her bottom lip.

She gets up and heads into their bedroom, Nayeon and Jeongyeon watching her. Mina comes back wearing a red sweater with a little penguin on its breast pocket. She’s carrying two gift wrapped parcels, their names written on a little tag on top. The little hearts are an adorable addition, and completely Mina. Nayeon reaches for hers first, not forgetting to thank Mina with a kiss before opening it.

There’s a red sweater in her lap, similar to Mina’s. Instead of the penguin, there’s a little rabbit there.

Nayeon thinks it’s beautiful.

There’s an ache between her ribs; it’s sharp and it makes her tingle. Mina’s heart is too precious for this world, she thinks. More like diamonds and the rarest of all treasures. It shines with all the love she holds inside.

“For this week…” Mina’s words are drowned.

Drowned by Nayeon’s hug.

And, Jeongyeon’s kisses.

Their love.

Then Jeongyeon too, pulls something out of her bag that’s been lying beside the couch. She calls it stupid and silly but Nayeon and Mina are quick to shoot down her words because if anything, they know Jeongyeon takes the most time choosing something for them. She’s the perfectionist between the three, wanting to gift something of value.

They’re not surprised when she pulls out three identical black necklaces. Nayeon comments on the whole matching theme but she loves it. They stand in a half-triangle-half-circle and slip them on each other’s necks.

It’s simple, it’s Jeongyeon – it’s perfect.

Nayeon feels guilty that she hasn’t gotten anything for either of them. She’s disappointed in herself and the tears are on the verge of starting to fall, but Mina and Jeongyeon shake their head. Well, Jeongyeon slaps Nayeon’s head too, but that’s just for good measure. She makes sure to kiss it afterwards, of course.

Still, Nayeon continues to sulk. She pulls her knees up and hides her face against them. Her girlfriends look at her but don’t say anything else for a few moments, letting Nayeon huff and puff over her own actions.

“Your love is enough.” Mina attempts to appease Nayeon first. “We don’t need anything from you when you give us so much of your love.”

“Really, you give more than you take. We need to fix that too.” Jeongyeon bends down beside Nayeon before wrapping her up in a hug. Mina follows too, hugging the two of them as well as she could.

“I love you both.” Nayeon confesses as she’s smothered in their embrace, neither of them wanting to let go.

They pull on their sweaters once she’s settled down and it’s Nayeon who reaches for her phone to take a selfie, as she always does. She makes them pose and pull on their pockets before she sends it to the group chat with all of their friends. She likes rubbing it in their faces. She has two amazing girlfriends who she’d never trade a single thing for. Two girls who are precious to her.

(and later, when Mina leaves for her trip, Nayeon and Jeongyeon spend the entire week sleeping on the couch because they can’t sleep without Mina in the middle of their bed)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter :D


End file.
